The Red Evolution of the Leaf
by The Jashinist
Summary: During the Mission to the Wave, Zabuza told Naruto to continue his Legacy. With Zabuza's blade and a Dojustu even rarer than the Rinnegan, the whole Shinobi world will know the name "The Red Evolution of the Leaf"
1. The discovery of the bloodline

_**Naruto: I actually gain bloodlines in this story? Cool!**_

_**Jashinist: Yeah. Have fun mocking Sasuke soon. It is going to be so funny. Oh you are also going to have three girls to help you revive you clan.**_

_**Naruto: Cool who's it going to be?**_

_****__**Jashinist**_: It's a surprise for you Naruto. Anyway Naruto do you want to have the honour of the first disclaimer in this fanfiction?

_**Naruto: Sure. The **__**Jashinist**_ does not own me or anything in the Naruto World except for the Bloodlines he is going to give me.

* * *

Life is meant to be unpredictable. This is especially true for Konoha's blond Genin, Naruto Uzumaki. On their first mission out of the village, his team was unlucky to meet the demon brothers and Zabuza Momochi. Even though they were able to escape their first encounter, it does not seem like the case for their second one. This is where we are now.

"Shit, I can't die here. I still have to kill Itachi' Sasuke thought as an idea came to him. He quickly replaced himself with Naruto who was in there as well. When Haku saw that, he panicked, as he only wanted to disable them but with the height difference the senbon might have hit some vital points that might kill him.

"Why the hell did you do it? I know that Konoha ninjas focus on teamwork." Haku asked Sasuke.

"The Dobe was in my way and he finally became useful for me. He should feel proud…" Sasuke was not able to finish his speech, as there was a sudden burst of Chakra. The burst of Chakra was so great that it shattered the ice mirrors and created lots of dust.

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Zabuza

"It that the Kyubi's Chakra? No, it does not feel like it. It feels quite familiar… Holy shit! No I remember where I felt that Chakra. It felt like Minato Sensei's Chakra!" Kakashi thought.

"What the hell! That Chakra is messing up my own. It seems to be coming from Haku's position." Zabuza thought.

Back with Naruto, Sasuke and Haku

When the dust settled, both Haku and Sasuke was shocked. There stood Naruto that was slightly shorter than Kakashi and his hair was blond with red streaks. The face lost all the baby fat and he no longer had whisker marks.

" What the hell are you guys staring at?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, is that you?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course you son of a bitch. What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto shouted and suddenly delivered a punch to Sasuke's jaw, knocking him out.

Just then, the sound of birds chirping could be heard. " Shit, Zabuza sama is in trouble I have to get to him before anything happen to him. He quickly used a Shushin to get in front of Zabuza and felt a hand going through his heart.

"Haku, what the hell were you thinking?" Zabuza shouted.

"This is going to be the final time for me to protect you Zabuza Sama." Haku replied.

"Haku, I never got the chance to tell you this but I never treated you as my tool but as my son that I never had. Thank you for protecting me." Zabuza said as Haku died with a smile on his face. Suddenly there were sounds of clapping.

"The demon of the mist is totally overrated. He can't even kill some little kids." Gato said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zabuza asked.

"You see, I never wanted to pay you. I'm going to kill you and collect the bounty.

" Kakashi, we are no longer enemies. I'm gonna take out Gato." Zabuza said before running towards Gato and killing him with a Kunai but Gato's henchman managed to stab their swords in Zabuza's back.

Naruto walked towards Kakashi and asked him " Should we help Zabuza?"

"Yes we should. Get ready when they advance." Kakashi replied.

"Now that our boss is dead, how are we going to get paid? Lets raid this town and capture every woman in the town and have some fun with them." One of Gato's former henchmen said. Before they could even move, they felt strong KI aiming towards them. Kakashi then noticed that Naruto's eyes were different. On the right side, his blue eyes became lighter with a inverted triangle surrounding his pupil while on the left, the blue eyes became darker with a inverted triangle also surrounding his pupil. " The Legendary Kamigan and Yamigan" Kakashi thought.

"You Bastards! The one thing that I hate more than child beaters are rapists. It's Judgement time!" Naruto shouted as the triangles in both eyes started to spin. The Henchmen suddenly fell on the ground dead. " Wow. The first time he uses them and he was able to use the "Soul judgement" technique." Kakashi thought.

He was brought of his thoughts when he heard Naruto." Kakashi Sensei use your strongest fire Justu and incinerate the dead bodies and get Zabuza's body here first. He might still be alive." Kakashi nodded and went to collect Zabuza's body and found that he was indeed still alive.

" Kakashi can you call that blond kid over here please?" Zabuza asked and Kakashi nodded.

" Naruto, come here for a moment!" Kakashi shouted. Once Naruto was there Zabuza spoke, "Kid, I want to be the next wielder of the Kubikiribōchō and learn the silent mist technique. The scroll is in my pocket and I wish you best of luck in future." Right after he finished, Zabuza passed away.

" Naruto, where is Sasuke?" Kakashi inquired.

"Well you see, Sasuke substituted himself with me to get away from the Senbon that Haku threw. I was about to die when I felt some weird power shooting through my body and I ended up with my current state. I was angry with him so I knocked him out with a punch in the jaw. Kakashi Sensei, what happened to the Mercenaries that Gato hired? They suddenly fell dead and I could see their souls being ripped out of them. " Naruto asked.

"Well, I believe that you have awakened your Kekkei Genkai. It's called the Kamigan and Yamigan. Though this is the first time I have seen someone with both of them activated at the same time. According to what I know, when you awaken the Kekkei Genkai, it would match the emotion going through you. Therefore I can conclude that you felt happy with the transformation but you were also angry at Sasuke" Kakashi replied.

"So, do you know who my parents were?" Naruto asked even though he knew about it already.

"Yes I do. Your Father was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. He is also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. He is also m Sensei. The Hiraishin could only be used hen either the Kamigan or Yamigan is activated. Your Mother is Kushina Uzumaki. She was the previous host of the Kyubi and she is also known as the Red Death of Konoha." Kakashi said hoping that Naruto does not flip out.

" Cool. Kakashi Sensei, do you mind training me to use the eyes?" Naruto asked. Kakashi was shocked that he did not became angry. " Before you say anything, I already knew who my parents were. Hokage JiJi told me already."

"Ok. Naruto, I will help you train your Dojustu once we are back in Konoha," Kakashi Replied.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei. Oh I also need someone to help me with Kenjustu if I want to continue the legacy of the Demon of the Mist." Naruto said.

* * *

_****__**Jashinist**_: And that's a wrap of the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

_**Naruto: Yeah and don't forget to read and review it or else...**_

_****__**Jashinist**_: Naruto I don't think you should threaten the readers.

_**Naruto: Fine. See you guys in the next chapter!**_


	2. The Hokage Rage and sand Ninjas

_****__**Jashinist**_: What's up people. Here is the second Chapter of "Demon Of The Red Leaf." hope you enjoy.

**Naruto: Hey are you going to tell me which three girls I'm going to get?**

**__****Jashinist**: Nope. I already told you it would be a surprise.

**Naruto: Please, can you give me a clue?**

**__****Jashinist**: Fine. As long as you do the disclaimer again.

_**Naruto: The **__**Jashinist**_ does not own anything from the Naruto world except for the Kamigan and Yamigan. Now can you tell me the clue?

_****__**Jashinist**_: Sure. All three of them are Jonins.

_**Naruto: Ok. Thanks for the Clue. Now lets get own with the story.**_

* * *

While waiting for the bridge to be finished, Naruto is currently training how to use the sword technique that was described in the scroll Zabuza gave him. He was using his Shadow Clone Justu to speed up the process of his training. Naruto knew about the secret of the Shadow Clone as Kakashi has told him about it.

Author's release: Flashback Justu.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei, is there anyway for me to speed up my training?" Naruto asked Kakashi while Sasuke and Sakura were still resting.

"Yeah. Use the Shadow Clone." Kakashi replied.

"Shadow Clone?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, did you notice that whenever your clone disperse, you would gain the memory of that clone?" Kakashi asked. After thinking for a while, Naruto finally realized it.

"So you are saying that if I use my shadow clone and practice a certain technique, the memory of the said technique would be transferred to me and it would be easier for me to use it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am trying to say." Kakashi replied.

Flashback Justu: Kai

"Naruto it's time for dinner!" Kakashi shouted. Once they got into the house Naruto sat down and started to eat.

"How is your training going Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"It's going good, I managed to master the sword style. Now focusing on the silent killing technique." Naruto replied.

"Wait, why is Naruto Baka learning the technique of Zabuza?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, I should be the one learning it not that useless Dobe." Sasuke added smugly.

" Zabuza asked Naruto to carry on his Legacy so that's why he is learning it." Kakashi replied. Once everyone had finished eating, Naruto went out to his usual spot to continue training until it was time for him to sleep. After another five days, the bridge was finally finished. Thus it was time for team 7 to leave.

"Naruto nii-san, are you going to come back an visit?" Inari asked.

"Of course. Till then, please keep your mother and grandfather safe. Especially your grandfather. Well it's time to leave so see ya." Naruto said as Team seven moved out.

"What should be the name of this bridge?" Tazuna asked.

"How about The Great Naruto bridge?" Inari replied.

"Yea, that sounds like a good name. So it's the great Naruto Bridge then." Tazuna said.

Meanwhile with team 7

"Sasuke Kun, once we get back to the village, would you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked.

"No." was all Sasuke said.

It took them less time to travel back as they did not have to guard anyone. Once they reached Konoha, they quickly went to the Hokage tower. Once inside the Hokage's office, they also saw team 8 and team 10.

"Kakashi, give me the report of the mission. Wait, where is Naruto and who is that blonde guy beside Sasuke?" The Hokage asked.

"Hokage Sama, you see during the mission, something occurred that caused Naruto to change. The blonde guy is Naruto." Kakashi said shocking everyone except Sasuke and Sakura.

" Sup, Old man," Naruto said. Once Naruto said that, The Hokage believed Kakashi's word.

"Ok, Kakashi just give me the report." The Hokage said. Kakashi told the Hokage that they fought the demon brothers, Zabuza Momochi and Haku. He also told them how Gato wanted to kill Zabuza without paying him so Zabuza switched sides. By the end of the report, everyone in the room was staring at team seven. Nobody could believe that a group of Genin were sent on a mission that was bumped up to A rank. Once the other teams left, the Hokage spoke "Kakashi, when you said that something happened to Naruto can you please clarify it?"

"Yes Hokage Sama. While fighting with Haku, Sasuke decided it was a good idea to substitute himself with Naruto to take the senbon Haku threw. By the way, during the transformation, "it" apparently disappeared and is no longer within him" Kakashi said as he felt large amount of KI being produced.

" Sasuke Uchiha, What in the nine hell were you thinking! Just for that action, your pay would be given to Naruto here as compensation." The Hokage shouted.

Once the Hokage dismissed team 7, Naruto went to get new clothes, as he was sure that no one would recognize him. He choose something that looked very similar to the Anbu uniform. He than custom made a belt that incorporated his forehead protector. Once he got his clothes and belt, He went to the training ground that he knew nobody used and he continued to learn from the scrolls given by Zabuza.

Time skip: One month later

Naruto was on his way to his team's training grounds when he noticed that he was being followed.

"Konohamaru, Rocks aren't squares and they also don't have eyeholes." Naruto said.

" Curses. I failed again." Konohamaru said softly.

" Hey, learn from your mistakes and make changes. That way you would surely improve." Naruto said.

"Thanks Boss" Konohamaru said as Sakura walked up to them. "Hey Boss, is that your girlfriend?" Konohamaru added.

"No." Naruto replied.

" Thank god, look at the large forehead and…" Konohamaru was not able to finish his sentence as Sakura started to chase him around. Konohamaru turned at one corner and accidentally bumped into someone wearing a cat suit.

"Hey watch where you are going kid." The guy in the Cat suit said as he grabbed Konohamaru by the collar.

"Hey Kankurō stop causing trouble. What if HE is here?" The girl said.

"Temari, stopping worrying he is not here." The guy identified as Kankurō said

"Drop that kid or else…" Naruto said leaving the threat open.

"Or else what?" Kankurō questioned.

Naruto suddenly disappeared and appeared behind him with a kunai at his neck.

"Or else I will kill you but it seems that the guy in the tree that smells like sand and blood has his own plan for you." Naruto said causally

"Kankurō, you are a disgrace" The boy with red hair and a gourd on his back said.

"Gaara, it was that brat who started it."

Kankurō, shut up before I kill you. Sorry for the trouble caused by Kankurō." Gaara said.

"Yeah that's alright." Naruto said.

"Mother fears you. She is telling me to stay away from you." Gaara said as Kankurō and Temari backed away in fear. Hey, whoever can make a Bijuu to fear him; it would be very scary right?

"Don't really know. Before you go, what are your names?" Naruto inquired.

" My name is Gaara and they are Kankurō and Temari. What's yours?" Gaara asked.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki. You guys are here for the Chunnin exams right?" Naruto asked and all Gaara did was nod.

"Lets get back to Baki Sensei before he worry about us" Temari said as they turned around and left. Naruto and Sakura than went to their training to meet up with Kakashi. Over the past month, Kakashi has been training Sasuke on how activate and deactivate the Sharingan while teaching different techniques of the Kamigan and Yamigan. Now Naruto was able to use the "Soul judgement" technique at will and he also learned that the Yamigan was quite similar to the Byakugan, Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan while the Kamigan allows the user to have the ability of the Rinnegan which is to control the different paths and have natural affinity with all types of Chakra. Once Naruto reached the training ground Sasuke and Kakashi was already there.

"Sorry that I'm late but I was involved in a little accident which Sakura was there as well." Naruto said.

"That's alright. I was just going to tell you guys that in two weeks time, the Chunnin exams would take place. If you want to join, sign this form." Kakashi said before disappearing. Team 7 quickly signed the form and Naruto went off to train while Sakura was still trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her.

* * *

_****__**Jashinist**_: And that's a wrap for Chapter 2.

_**Naruto: Yes! My kamigan and Yamigan is so cool.**_

_****__**Jashinist**_: Yeah. Just to let you know, during the one month training period, you will gain another bloodline and you will meet two of the three girls. The third one would pop up at surprise place.

_**Naruto: I can't wait than. well, See Ya!**_


	3. Let the Chunnin Exam Commence!

_****__**Jashinist**_: Welcome back to the story!

_**Naruto: Dude, can you give me another clue.**_

_****__**Jashinist**_: Sure, you be together with the girls after coming back from your training trip with that pervert Sennin.

_**Naruto: Am I going to become a pervert?**_

_****__**Jashinist**_: No. Anyway, I own nothing from the Naruto world Except for Naruto's Bloodlines.

* * *

After two weeks of training, the day for the Chunnin exams arrived. That morning, Naruto woke up that morning at 7:30 am to get ready. He created a clone to make breakfast while he went to take a cold shower. Once he got out of the shower, he quickly got dressed before eating a quick breakfast. Once he finished, he quickly made his way to the academy to wait for his teammates. He waited for ten minutes before seeing Sasuke and Sakura.

"Don't say anything. Lets just go and get this over with." Naruto said as they went into the academy. They saw two Chunnins pushing a girl wearing a Chinese to the ground. Sasuke being a big mouth told the two Chunnins to drop the Genjustu and let them through. A guy wearing green spandex suit with a bowl cut then stopped them. He wanted to challenge Sasuke to a fight, which Sasuke got his ass kicked. Team 7 quickly went to room 301 and saw Kakashi standing there.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei, What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

" Well, I came here to wish you good luck." Kakashi said before he used the Shushin to go to the Jonin lounge.

Once Team 7 opened the door and felt KI directed towards them. Naruto quickly produced his own KI which caused everyone to stop their KI and turned away. The same thought was going through everyone's thought " Never mess with that guy."

"Wow, the whole rookie 9 are here!" Kiba shouted.

"Guys, you might want to keep their voices down." A Konoha Genin said.

" Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked.

" The name is kabuto. Seeing that you guys are Rookies, I will share some information," Kabuto said as he took out a bunch of cards. " This cards contain data of all the competitors here. Is there anyone you would like to know about?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba said.

"Ok. First off, Sasuke Uchiha, Jonin Sensei is the copy ninja Kakashi and teammates are Naruto and Sakura. 16 D ranks and 1 C rank that was bumped up to a A rank. Ninjustu: Low Chunnin, Genjustu: low Genin , Taijustu: Mid Chunnin and Chakra level: low Chunnin. Wow, that is really impressive." Kabuto said.

"Wow, your cards are quite accurate. Now for Naruto" Kiba said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jonin Sensei is also the Copy ninja Kakashi and his teammates are Sasuke and Sakura. 16 D ranks , 1 C rank that was bumped up to A rank and a solo Triple SSS rank. What the hell! A Genin completing a Triple SSS mission?!" Kabuto shouted.

"Wow. I did not know that the Hokage would label that as a Triple SSS mission." Naruto said as everyone was staring at him. " Oh let me explain, I gave the Hokage a solution to defeat the bane of all Kages: Paperwork." Naruto added. Once everyone heard this, they face vaulted.

"Anyway, His Ninjustu is : Mid Chunnin, Taijustu: high Genin, Genjustu: Non existent and Chakra level: High Jonin." Kabuto said.

"He is definitely a spy. How is he able to get so much information?" Naruto thought as there were smoke and a tall person came in. "Everyone, My name is Ibiki and will be the first proctor of the first part. Now, go find a sit and wait for the signal to start the exam." Ibiki said. Once he explained the rules, Naruto realized that the test was to cheat without being noticed. After 45 minutes, it was time for the 10th question, which turned out, was not even a question at all. There were still around 22 teams left when the Second proctor entered. The Proctor told them to go to training ground 44 and disappeared. After five minutes all the Genin were at training ground 44.

"Listen up. My name's Anko and welcome to my home, The Forest Of Death where the second part of the exam is held. For the next five days you will in there. Each team would either get a Heaven or Earth Scroll. In order to pass this exam, you must have both scrolls so you will have to attack other teams." Anko explained. Once Anko said it, she gave out forms to fill in.

" What is this for?" Naruto asked.

"Its to say that if you die in there, Konoha would not be responsible for your deaths." Anko replied.

"So, we can kill?" Naruto asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, you can." Anko replied again.

"Cool, Can't wait to try out my new killing techniques" Naruto said before giving off an evil laugh. Six teams decided to quit after hearing what Naruto said. Team 7 than went to collect their scrolls which they received the Heaven Scroll. Once every team got the scrolls they went inside The Forest Of Death. After traveling for five minutes, Sasuke stopped and turned to the rest of the team.

"I should be carrying the Heaven scroll as I the strongest." Sasuke stated.

"Yea, Sasuke Kun is the best!" Sakura screeched.

"First of all, shut the hell up you pink haired howler monkey. Everyone in the forest would be able to hear you. As for Sasuke being the best, I truly doubt it but whatever, Sasuke can take the scroll." Naruto said before shoving the scroll to Sasuke and they continued their journey to the tower.

Time Skip: right before Orochimaru giving the curse mark to Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun, I'm going give you a gift." Orochimaru said as he stretched his neck and was bout to bite Sasuke's neck. Sasuke quickly substituted with the closet thing that was near him, which was Naruto. Naruto screamed in pain when Orochimaru's teeth sank into his neck thus giving him the cursed mark and Naruto fainted.

"Shit, I can only give one curse mark every week. Oh well, I can always give one to Sasuke later." Orochimaru thought as he shushined out.

" What are we going to do with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

" Err… We leave that useless Baka behind. Lets get out of here before he wakes up." Sakura said as they grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragging him.

Meanwhile in Naruto's mind

" Where the hell am I?" Naruto thought as he stood up and saw Orochimaru.

" What did you do to me?" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, I'm a soul fragment of Orochimaru and this is your mindscape" Orochimaru's soul said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND!" Naruto shouted as he activated both is Kamigan and Yamigan. "Soul removal!" Naruto shouted as Orochimaru's soul was removed from his mindscape and unknowingly; he changed the cursed seal into something that could be used freely without any drawbacks. Naruto looked at his arm and saw it glowing before leaving his mindscape.

Outside Naruto's mind

Naruto woke up and realized that he was in a hospital with the Hokage next to him.

"Ah, Naruto, you finally woke up." The Hokage said.

"Hey, Jiji, why Am I in hospital?" Naruto asked. Just then the second proctor, Anko appeared.

"Hey Kid, how are you feeling?" Anko asked.

"I'm feeling quite good actually so what happened?" Naruto asked back.

"Anbu you lying unconscious. We also noticed that you had the curse seal on your neck so we knew Orochimaru was nearby." The Hokage said.

"Why is your cursed seal a different colour from the rest?" Anko said.

"Err… I met Orochimaru's soul fragment in my mindscape and I used a technique to remove his soul." Naruto said.

"Is there any way you can do that for me?" Anko said.

"I can try but what happened to Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, they are going to be disqualified from the exams due to the fact that they left you behind and went ahead with the exam." The Hokage said.

"Does that mean I'm disqualified as well?" Naruto asked dreading to hear the news that he is indeed disqualified.

"No, you will be the only one from team seven to enter the exam" The Hokage said as he saw Naruto relaxed. " Now, can you help Anko with her problem?" The Hokage added. Naruto nodded and activated his Doujustu and used the same technique, which also changed the colour of her seal.

" Thank you so much! I finally got rid of that cursed seal." Anko said with tears falling out of her eyes.

" No problem, but I still have to do something." Naruto said before muttering " Soul replacement." Suddenly, Anko's body gave out a blue glow before disappearing.

"What did you do?" Anko asked.

" you see, the cursed seal was been on you for so long that Orochimaru managed to take over your soul. When I removed his soul, I had to replace that soul or you would die after four days." Naruto explained as he was panting a little.

" Ok. Naruto you get some rest and I will see you in three days time." The Hokage said before he shushined out.

" Yeah, kid. Have some rest I will see you very soon." Anko said winking at him before leaving through the door.

"What the hell was that? did that crazy snake lady just wink at me?" Naruto thought as he went to rest.

* * *

_**Naruto: Wow. with that seal I will be even better the the so called "Last" Uchiha.**_

_****__**Jashinist**_: Well, Sasuke is the last Loyal Uchiha. Why are people forgetting about Itachi?

_**Naruto: Maybe its because Itachi is a Nukenin?**_

_****__**Jashinist**_: True. Oh by the way, Naruto you just met the first girl in your harem.

_**Naruto: You mean that crazy snake lady?**_

_**Anko:who are you calling crazy snake lady?**_

_**Naruto: err... no one?**_

_**Anko: Good.**_

_****__**Jashinist: Anyway, before Naruto insult Anko with his big mouth again, I want to say that this is a wrap for this chapter.**_

_****__**Naruto: Hey! who said I had a big mouth?**_

_****__**Anko: Just shut up already.**__**  
**_

_****__****__**Jashinist: Thanks Anko for that.**_

_****__****__**Anko: No problem **__**Jashinist Sama. **_


	4. prelims and start of training

_**Kamigan619: Hey Guys welcome to the next chapter. Oh by the way, Naruto you are going to meet the other two girls that would be in your harem.**_

_**Naruto: Sweet! Can't wait to find out who it is.**_

_**Anko: Am I going to be in this chapter?**_

_**Kamigan619: Nope. Sorry about it.**_

_**Anko: No worries. Anyway, I'm going to do this chapter's disclaimer. Kamigan619 does not own anything from the Naruto world except for Naruto's bloodlines.**_

* * *

Four days later, Naruto met up with his so-called team. No words were spoken as they went to the arena in the tower, where the Hokage and all the Jonin Senseis were there.

" Congratulations on passing the second part of the exams except for Sasuke and Sakura. The both of you are disqualified." The Hokage said.

"WHAT! How come I'm disqualified while that dobe gets to continue? I'm an Uchiha elite! You can't do this…" Sasuke was interrupted when he felt The Hokage releasing his KI.

"Genin, know your role and shut the hell up. I'm the Hokage, I will do what I want and no once can stop me. ANBU, show those two Genin out of here." The Hokage commanded and four ANBU appeared and literally dragged Sakura and Sasuke out of the tower.

" As, I was going to say, since there are still too many contestants here, there will be a preliminary round. I will let Hatake Kakashi explain the rules." The Hokage continued.

"Listen up kiddies, from now on this is going to be a singles competition. The rules are simple. You can use any weapons you want and no forfeiting. With that let the first match commence." Kakashi said. The board behind him started to scroll through the name and ended with Naruto against Kabuto.

" Naruto and Kabuto will stay in the arena while the rest of you go to the second floor and wait your turn." Kakashi said as everyone started to move. Once everyone was on the second floor, Kakashi turned to the two competitors and said, " Let the first match begin!"

" Hey Kabuto, you can't see me!" Naruto said as he went through some hand signs and shouted " hidden mist Justu!" The arena was then covered in mist. Naruto quickly unsealed the Kubikiribōchō.

" Stop hiding behind that mist and fight me like a man!" Kabuto tried taunting Naruto but it did not work, as Naruto was not irritated by the taunt

" Hey Kabuto, please shut the hell up but if you want to know where I am, turn around and look." Naruto said as Kabuto quickly turned around and felt something near his neck.

" Kabuto, should I kill you or let you live?" Naruto questioned. Suddenly Kabuto disappeared in smoke.

"Hmm, a Bushin. Nice plan." Naruto thought as he dodged a couple of Kunai that was thrown at him.

"The mist is protecting him. All I need is to clear the mist and everything would be fine." Kabuto thought as he went through some hand signs and did the "Great break though Jutsu" which cleared all the mist. Kabuto then tried to use a Chakra scalpel to attack Naruto but Naruto used the Kubikiribōchō to block it. When everyone saw the Kubikiribōchō, they were shocked especially the Mist Ninjas as the sword is very famous.

"Kabuto, I must say that you are good but it's time to end this." Naruto said as he threw the Kubikiribōchō at Kabuto but Kabuto managed to dodge it.

"Ha! Now without your sword, you will happen to you?" Kabuto said smugly and missed the smirk on Naruto's face. With a tug with his fingers, the Kubikiribōchō came flying back sliced off Kabuto's head. Everyone present was a little shocked at how Kabuto died. Naruto retrieved the Kubikiribōchō and wiped the blood off the blade. " Hey Kakashi sensei, are you going to announce the outcome of this match or are we going to stay here the whole day?" Naruto questioned.

"Right, the winner Naruto! Now can someone come and clear the corpse so that we can start the next match?" Kakashi asked as the medics quickly came over and removed the body while some Jonins used water based Jutsu to wash the blood away. Once everything was cleared, the names on the board started to spin again until it landed on Shikamaru and Kin. The match itself was quite boring but lots of tactics were used. Shikamaru finally managed to catch Kin with his

" Shadow Possession Jutsu" which ended the match. After that match, Naruto did not even bothered to watch the rest of the match. When all the prelim matches were over, all the winners were called in the arena.

"Congratulations to those who won their matches. Now to determine the matchup for the finals please pick a paper from this container and tell us the number." The Hokage said as Kakashi went around with the box. It turned out that Naruto was going to face Temari for the first match in the finals. Once everyone knew whom they were going to fight against, The Hokage told them that there would be one month before the finals. Naruto then followed Kiba and Shikamaru out of the Forest of death.

"Well guys, we probably would not see each other for the next month so good luck with the training and Shikamaru don't you dare slack off." Naruto said before he shushined into the Hokage's office.

"Hey Hokage Jiji. Is Jiraiya here yet? I want him to help me with the Hiraishin." Naruto asked. Jiraiya taught Naruto how to do the Rasengan when Naruto was 10 years old. By now Naruto is able to form the Rasengan with one hand.

"Yeah, Jiraiya is here. Just go to the hot springs and you would find him." The Hokage said before creating three shadow clones to do the paperwork. Naruto left to find Jiraiya. Once he got to the hot springs, Naruto told Jiraiya that he wants to learn the Hiraishin. Naruto also told him how he unlocked his Doujutsu already.

"Naruto, I already talked to a few people and they are willing to help you improve. This is going to be your time table. On Monday from 7am to 12pm, you are going to be training with Guy on your taijutsu. You will then have an hour break before training with me from 1pm to 4pm. On Tuesday from 7am to 12pm you will train with Kurenai in Genjutsu. You will then have an hour break before training your bloodline with Kakashi from 1pm to 4 pm. On Wednesday, from 7am to 12pm would be training with Yugao in Kenjutsu. Then From 1pm to 4 pm would be Taijutsu with Guy. For Thursday, it would be training with me from 7am to 12pm and with Kakashi from 1pm to 4pm. Friday would be training with Kurenai from 7am to 12pm and Yugao from 1pm to 4pm. You are free on Saturday and Sunday. Any questions?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah. I thought Kurenai would be training Shino? And Guy would be training Neji?" Naruto questioned.

"Shino and Neji are both going to train with their family so both Kurenai and Guy are free. Oh by the way Naruto, enjoy the rest of this week cause the next month is going to be hell." Jiraiya stated.

* * *

_**Naruto: Yes! I get to have Kurenai and Yugao.**_

_**Anko: Yes! We are going to have so much fun together right?**_

_**Kurenai: Totally Anko.**_

_**Yugao: To quote Zack Ryder " Woo Woo Woo, you know it!"**_

_****__****__**Jashinist**_: Wow Yugao. I did not know you watch WWE.

_**Yugao: Well, I don't but after hearing you say that quote a lot I thought I would use it **__****__**Jashinist Sama.**_

_****__****__****__****__**Jashinist: "Note to self- stop randomly quoting WWE quotes." **_

_****__****__****__****__**Kurenai: Since **__****__**Jashinist Sama is in his own thought, I would like to thank you guys for reading this chapter. Till next time.**__****__**  
**_


	5. Finals and death of Orochimaru

_**Jashinist: Hey Guys please enjoy this next chapter! Naruto will not be appearing here today as he is busy training. This means that I will be doing the disclaimer this time. I own nothing from the Naruto other the bloodlines given to Naruto.**_

* * *

For the next month, Naruto trained very hard with all his teachers. Naruto learned the Tiger and Dragon Taijutsu style. Naruto even combined the two styles to form his own "crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon" Taijutsu style. Guy also added weights onto Naruto's legs and arms to increase his strength. Naruto also improved his Doujutsu under Kakashi. He learned how to use the techniques properly and Kakashi even decided to teach him the Chidori. Kakashi was very impressed when Naruto managed to learn the Chidori in two hours. What Kakashi did not know was that Naruto was now trying to combine both Chidori and Rasengan together. Kakashi also taught Naruto how to improve his Chakra control even further by giving him Jonin style Chakra control exercise. Under Jiraiya, Naruto managed to learn the Hiraishin to the level of his father and Naruto also started to learn Fūinjutsu. For now he can make Chakra draining seals and immobility seals. Naruto is still trying to learn how to create a Chakra storage seal. Due to his Doujutsu, Naruto's Genjutsu improved so much under Kurenai that now he could be considered a Genjutsu master. His Kenjutsu training also went very well. Naruto would use the "Hidden Mist" Jutsu to cover himself up before channelling his wind Chakra to use the "Dance of the crescent moon" technique, which was taught by Yugao. Both Kurenai and Yugao were very impressed with Naruto that they often talked about him when they are with their friends. During that time, Naruto also gained another bloodline. This happened when he was walking around Konoha after a brutal training session with Jiraiya and Kakashi. He noticed the Sound Genin team talking with a boy way fatter then Choji.

_**Jashinist style: Flashback Jutsu! **_

"_Are you sure you were not followed?" the fat boy asked._

"_Yes __Jirōbō__ we are sure. Why do you ask?" The girl from the sound team asked._

"_You see Kin, I sense someone hiding in the tree behind you." The Fat boy__ known as Jirōbō said._

"_Show yourself before we make you!" the girl now identified as Kin shouted as Naruto released his Genjutsu and came face to face with the Sound team._

"_Who the hell are you?" Jirōbō demanded._

"_The name's Naruto". Naruto replied in a monotone. _

" _So you are the Kyubi kid that Orochimaru Sama told us about." Jirōbō said as he signaled the sound team to go surround Naruto._

"_Well, the Kyubi is no longer within me." Naruto said._

"_Whatever, I cannot allow to leave here alive so goodbye." Jirōbō said as he attacked Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge the attack but since his body was aching all over, he could not dodge it as he was hit in the stomach and the Kin suddenly went behind Naruto to deliver a chop to the neck. The chop was not hard enough to render him unconscious but it still made his vision very distorted. He managed to see another sound team member advancing towards him. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but it did not. He opened his eyes to see that some red substance was acting as a defence mechanism. The red substances than went on to pierce the sound team members in the heart, instantly killing them. Jirōbō tried to attack Naruto again but this time, the black substance consumed him and Naruto suddenly got a headache as he saw some memories that belonged to Jirōbō. Naruto found out that Orochimaru was going to summon the first , second and fourth Hokage using a forbidden Jutsu. Naruto also managed to learn the Arhat fist. Naruto then shushined to the Hokage tower to inform the Sandiame and Naruto also told him about what happened. After finishing his story, The Hokage said "Naruto, we never had this type of bloodline before so you can name it whatever you want."_

_Naruto thought for a while before saying " I think I'm going to called it the blood evolution bloodline as I can constantly improve myself by consuming people." _

_**Jashinist Jutsu: Flashback Jutsu Kai!**_

Day of Exam

Naruto quickly woke up at 7am to get ready. He created two clones to make breakfast and pack his supplies while he took a shower. After taking his shower and eating breakfast, he quickly made his way to the Chunin stadium. Once he got there, Naruto noticed that the seats there were already taken. The Hokage and The Kazekage were talking to each other on the balcony. He stopped looking around when he heard a voice "Stop looking around, the exam is about to start."

"Welcome to the Chunin exams final, I hope that you will have a good time here so let get started!" The Hokage announced.

"Ok. The Name's Hayate. The rules are the same as the preliminaries. Now with that out of the way, can Naruto and Temari stay here while everyone else go to the competitor's box?" Hayate said. Once the other competitors left, the match started. Temari tried to end the match early but swinging her giant fan at Naruto, raising the sand along the way. Once the sand settled down, Naruto was already gone. Suddenly, a kunai came out of nowhere but Temari managed to dodge. Naruto undid the Genjutsu he was using to hide himself and begin to collect Chakra into his hands before muttering _**"Ninja arts: Chakra Machine gun Jutsu."**_ Chakra balls appeared and started to fire rapidly. Temari tried to use her fan to block it but it proved to be useless as the Chakra balls just went through the fan. Once the Chakra balls hit Temari, she felt intense pain and went onto one knee.

_**Up at the stands**_

" What Jutsu was that? I had never seen anything like it before." Ino asked no one in particular.

"Well, that's because he created it." Kakashi replied out of nowhere.

" Wow Kakashi, you would even turn up late for your own student's match. It would be no surprise if you turned up late for your own funeral." Azuma said.

"Anyway, Naruto calls that the "Chakra Machine gun Jutsu. He has a weaker version of it called Chakra Pistol." Kakashi said completely ignoring Azuma's jab at him being late.

"I have felt the Chakra Pistol before." Jiraiya said walking towards them.

"What do you mean by that Jiraiya Sama?" Kakashi asked. When Sasuke heard it, he went in front of Jiraiya.

"I demand you to teach me all your Justus." Sasuke demanded.

"Lets see… No." Jiraiya said.

"What I'm an Uchiha. I deserve it." Sasuke shouted. Before Kakashi could stop Sasuke from going any further, Jiraiya knocked out Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SASUKE KUN?" Sakura screeched. Suddenly, a senbon was seen piercing into Sakura's neck effectively knocking him out. Everyone turned around to see Anko holding a few more senbons.

"What? Her screeching was annoying me." Anko said.

_**Back in the Arena **_

"What the hell was that?" Temari thought as she tried to stand up.

"You will pay for that!" Temari shouted.

"Whatever. I don't really care." Naruto replied as he went through 70 hand signs and muttered _**" Wind style: Wind Dragon Bullet Jutsu."**_ as he shot out compressed air from his mouth that was shaped like a dragon. It was so fast that Temari did not have time to dodge and took the attack head on. The force of the impact was so great that she was knocked out.

"Winner of this match: Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate shouted. Everyone started to cheer. After the cheering died down, the second match started. It was Shino against Neji. Since Neji focused mainly on using Chakra with his Taijutsu, Shino managed to get the upper hand by using his bugs to drain Neji's Chakra. Shino then used a senbon and knocked him. Before Shikamaru could compete against Gaara, feathers started to fall and chaos ensued.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei, if you see Jiraiya, tell him to seal the one tailed raccoon properly." Naruto said.

"Ok, Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Going to help the Hokage." Naruto said as he looked up and saw a black barrier and quickly made his way there. Once he was there he saw ANBU standing there.

"Are you going to help or just stand there?" Naruto questioned.

"Kid, We cannot get inside as whoever touches the barrier, they will die." An ANBU with a tiger masked said. Naruto thought for a while before coming up with an Idea.

" Hey, can you guys throw me above the barrier? There is something I want to try out." Naruto asked.

"I don't know what you are going to do but lets hope it works." The ANBU with tiger mask said as two other ANBU came over and grabbed Naruto's hand and threw him. While in mid air, Naruto formed a Rasen-Chidori. When the Rasen-Chidori came into contact with the barrier, a hole was made but the Rasengan stopped the barrier from reforming thus allowing Naruto to enter the barrier.

" Naruto, what the hell are you doing in here?" The Hokage asked.

"Jiji, do you think for one minute that I will just stand around and do nothing while you fight that snake paedophile?" Naruto answered.

"So… we meet again Naruto. Oh well, its not like you are going to make any difference in the out come of this fight." Orochimaru said as he used the impure world resurrection technique to raise The First and Second Hokage.

"Orochimaru, you bastard. Jiji can you hold off the First and Second Hokage while I deal with Orochimaru?" Naruto asked and the Sandiame nodded. Naruto went through a few hand signs and shouted _**"Wind Style: Wind bullet Jutsu"**_ and fired a ball of compressed air at Orochimaru but Orochimaru managed to dodge it. Orochimaru took out the Kusanagi and tired to stab Naruto but Naruto quickly unsealed his Kubikiribōchō and blocked the stab. They engaged in a short battle before Naruto stopped and went through the hand sign for the hidden mist Justu. Once the mist covered up the battlefield, Naruto channelled Wind Chakra into his blade and threw it at Orochimaru's position. Orochimaru managed to dodge it but he could not see the Chakra strings attached to the Kubikiribōchō due to the mist. With a tug of his finger, the Kubikiribōchō flew back and sliced Orochimaru's head off. Naruto quickly cleared the mist and saw a white snake coming out of Orochimaru's dead body.

" You can't kill me that easily kid." Orochimaru said but suddenly felt something piercing his body. It turns out that Naruto used a clone to grab the Kusanagi and stabbed Orochimaru. The real Naruto quickly used his sword to slice the snake's head off. With that, Naruto finally killed Orochimaru. The barrier disappeared and ANBU started to make their way towards the dead body. Naruto then made his way to the Sandiame and noticed that the First and Second Hokage was already gone.

"Hey Jiji, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good. Did Orochimaru escape?" the Sandiame replied.

"Nope. I killed him and kept his sword as well." Naruto stated as the Hokage and ANBU stared at him.

" Good job Naruto. Take the day off to rest and meet me in my office in three days time." The Hokage said and Naruto nodded before leaving.

* * *

_**Jashinist: And thats a wrap guys.**_

_**Anko: Sweet! Orochimaru is dead! I have to thank Naruto later when I see him. Bye!**_

_**Jashinist: Ahh... an awesome love story is appearing before my very eyes. Well See ya guys next chapter!**_


End file.
